


Per un momento di felicità.

by AlexisJFrost



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, Edmond Dantès x Female Master, Edmond Dantès x Gudako, F/M, marry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJFrost/pseuds/AlexisJFrost
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Edmond Dantès x Gudako.«Se ti fermi ai “se” e i “ma” non riuscirai mai ad essere felice. Bisogna vivere il presente anche se il futuro riserva pene e tristezza. Per un singolo istante di pura e completa felicità vale persino la pena di accettare un futuro e profondo dolore. Perché in quel momento potrai aggrapparti alla memoria, in quel momento sarai certa di non aver avuto alcun rimpianto. In quel momento capirai che tutto è importante, e le gioie vissute, brevi o lunghe che siano state, saranno sempre il motivo per cui la vita è stata degna di esser vissuta.»





	Per un momento di felicità.

_ **Per un momento di felicità.** _

  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 2.959  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 41. Age Gap. A è molto più grande di B e già con un matrimonio finito alle spalle.  
  


“ _Quel fascino indefinito che in una donna_   
_è ciò che il profumo è per il fiore,_   
_ciò che il sapore è per il frutto:_   
_perché a un fiore non basta essere tale per essere bello,_   
_a un frutto per essere buono.”_   
**_Alexandre Dumas_ ** _._

  
Una candela illuminava la stanza. Essa era appoggiata su un tavolo di legno, dimenticata da colui che l'aveva accesa, ora affacciato alla finestra con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Una tetra figura imponente, avvolta da un mantello scuro e illuminato dalla argentea luce lunare che accentuava il suo innaturale pallore, evidenziando i tratti sicuri e gli occhi seri, sempre avvolti da velata rabbia e persistente malinconia. Era sempre così lui, distante, con l'attenzione rivolta verso un universo lontano, un mondo irraggiungibile che ravvivava perennemente amore e odio, speranza e disperazione, dolore e vendetta. Quei sentimenti che coesistevano all'interno del suo essere in un'infinita guerra, ora resa più vivida dall'aver nuovamente perduto tutto, dall'esser costretto a combattere ancora una volta, senza poter mai raggiungere una fine, una pace che in vita aveva ottenuto solo dopo atroci sofferenze e terribili azioni.  
Vi era anche un libro su quel tavolo, lasciato aperto intorno alla pagina 33; era scritto in francese e portava il nome dello scrittore Dumas, celebre per capolavori quali "I tre moschettieri" e...  
«Conte! Edmond, sei qui?»  
L'uomo, cui nome era Edmond Dantès, provò una certa sorpresa nel sentirsi chiamare nel cuor della notte da una squillante voce femminile e si voltò, seppur volgendo soltanto il capo in direzione di colei che lo chiamava. Non aveva alcun bisogno di accendere la luce per vederla -non utilizzava quasi mai le moderne tecnologie, preferendo le romantiche e poetiche vie tradizionali come le candele, per richiamar l'oggetto già prima citato-, i suoi occhi erano abituati al buio tanto che spesso veniva associato ad una creatura notturna, un fantasma oppure un vampiro. Riusciva a scorgere dettagli che nessuno era in grado di percepire, distingueva forme che molti non avrebbero neanche delineato nel loro insieme. Perché la prigionia in vita gli aveva donato queste particolari abilità ed ora, dopo secoli, quelle capacità erano parte integrante del proprio essere.  
E così egli non ebbe bisogno di alcuna luce artificiale per riconoscere la giovane donna che si presentò davanti la sua porta; i suoi capelli rossi, il corpo minuto, i grandi occhi color caramello.  
Ogni volta che ella chiamava il suo nome e si presentava al suo cospetto, il conte di Montecristo avvertiva un profondo tuffo al cuore. Quei capelli rossi...quegli occhi...Gudako rassomigliava, per quei dettagli, alla propria moglie perduta, la sua Haydee che non riuscì a seguirlo oltre la morte verso quel mondo fatto di eroi e dannati.  
«Non chiamarmi Edmond.» La bacchettò con serietà. Quel nome rappresentava un uomo che non era più, una luce che aveva smesso di appartenergli, un'entità che lo riguardava solo attraverso le memorie.  
Gudako ben sapeva del fastidio che l'uomo provava nel sentir pronunciare tal nome e subito aveva portato la mano sulle labbra come una bimba che aveva appena commesso una marachella.  
«Scusami.» Mormorò, con voce colpevole e dispiaciuta.  
Edmond dunque gesticolò con una mano: _lascia stare,_ sembrava stesse dicendole.  
Dopodiché cambiò discorso.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
Gudako mosse alcuni passi nel buio, appoggiandosi ad immobili e sedie, fino al punto in cui la candela non rischiarì almeno in parte lo spazio circostante. Più di una volta si chiese come riuscisse Edmond ad orientarsi così bene nelle tenebre ma non si era mai azzardata a domandarglielo: tutto ciò che toccava la sfera personale dell'uomo era un vero e proprio tabù.  
All'inizio, ingenuamente, come spesso ella era, aveva provato a far aprire quel servant così schivo e misterioso ma non ricevette altro che occhiatacce e risposte volte a cambiar del tutto argomento. Alla fine si arrese, accettando che il Conte non avrebbe mai parlato di sé.  
«Eri sparito all'improvviso. Volevo chiederti se avevi novità.»  
Edmond scosse il capo, fuoriuscendo dalla propria tasca un pacco di sigarette di cui ne accese prontamente una.  
«Niente.» Disse, secco. «Ci penseremo domani. Oggi hai utilizzato troppa forza magica, è conveniente che tu vada a letto.»  
Gudako spostò lo sguardo sul libro aperto, provando a leggere una pagina di esso. Era scritto in francese, lingua di cui non comprendeva nulla se non che poche parole. Difatti riuscì a leggere soltanto: Mercedes, marriage, amour.  
Mercedes...non era la prima volta che udiva quel nome. Già una volta lo aveva sentito in presenza del Conte. E colta da un improvviso moto di curiosità, prese il libro e lesse il titolo scritto sulla copertina. _Le comte de Monte-Cristo._  
Sobbalzò _._  
«Questo è...»  
«Sì, lì è scritta la mia storia.» Rispose il conte. «Ma gradirei che mi ascoltassi e andassi a dormire.»  
Gudako annuì impacciatamente, richiudendo il volume ma dimenticando di rimettervi il segnalibro.  
«Che imbranata...!» Esclamò, ricercando invano la pagina perduta; nel farlo lesse altri nomi, tra cui quello di una certa Haydèe. Avvertì d'improvviso una strana sensazione all'altezza del petto, simile alla tristezza e alla rassegnazione. Per un istante le mancò anche il respiro.  
«Lascia stare, master. Non ho bisogno di un libro per ricordare gli eventi della mia vita, dopotutto.»  
La giovane maga dunque, ancora con lo sguardo basso, riposò il tutto, senza rimettere il segnalibro. La sensazione poc'anzi descritta persisteva senza che ne comprendesse le ragioni.  
Dopodiché, senza controllo sulle proprie membra e le azioni governate dalla mente, si avvicinò all'uomo dai capelli grigio-bianchi.  
Tristezza, rassegnazione, aveva pensato. Ora sentiva anche qualcosa di diverso, il quale era accompagnato da profonda malinconia.  
Si alzò sulle punte e poggiò le labbra sulla pallida guancia altrui.  
«Buonanotte, Conte.»  
Disse con fioca voce, correndo via.  
  
Dietro un monticello nudo e arido a causa del sole e il maestrale, vi era il villaggio dei "Catalani". Questo era un luogo assai bizzarro e pittoresco, in cui coesistevano sia lo stile moresco che quello spagnolo.  
Vi era soltanto una strada in quel piccolo luogo ancora attaccato alle origini spagnole pur vivendo da più generazioni nel territorio marsigliese, in cui spiccava una casetta del color delle foglie secche. Lì, davanti la porta d'ingresso, Gudako osservava lo splendido ciel sereno con occhi nostalgici e sognanti.  
Nella sua mente si alternavano immagini simili a sogni; come i ricordi di dialoghi avuti con la sua cara amica Mash, ora lontana poiché in viaggio per il mondo insieme con Da Vinci.  
«Credi che potrebbe funzionare...? Tra me e Edm- il conte.» Le aveva chiesto una volta, mentre che erano sedute sul suo lettino a Chaldea. Ammetteva che le mancava quel luogo grigio, le lenzuola bianche, le missioni. In fondo, lì eran custodite le migliori memorie della sua esistenza. Lì tutto ebbe inizio, anche con il suo amato Edmond.  
«Non so, senpai. Lui è...è un servant. Non può restare qui per sempre. Inoltre...»  
«E' un uomo che porta molti secoli di vita sulle spalle e che è già stato sposato una volta. Stavi per dire questo, nevvero?»  
«Uhm...»  
Gudako aveva assunto un’espressione affranta a quel tempo, intristita nel profondo nell’apprendere che anche la sua più cara amica era giunta alle sue medesime, infelici conclusioni.  
«Non fraintendermi, senpai», si era affrettata ad aggiungere la giovane dai capelli rosati. «Sarei davvero felice se tu ed il conte riusciste ad essere una coppia ma…è chiaro che vi sono molteplici complicazioni. Inoltre non puoi sapere se…»  
«Se?»  
Mash esitò per un istante, traendo un respiro profondo prima di parlare nuovamente. «Se lui non voglia chiedere al Graal di riavere la sua vita passata, di ricongiungersi a sua moglie.»  
Gli occhi di Gudako erano divenuti lucidi nell’immaginare quell’ipotesi, l’unica, tra tutte quelle negative che persino lei stessa aveva tenuto in considerazione, a cui non aveva mai pensato.  
Forse Edmond non era mai riuscito ad andare avanti; forse, nonostante i secoli oramai trascorsi non aveva abbandonato il sentimento per l’amata e in cuor suo covava ancora il desiderio di ricongiungersi a lei. Era, d’altronde, un vendicatore: e la vendetta è spesso accompagnata dall’ossessione del perduto e l’aggrapparsi, con le unghie e con i denti a ciò che è stato, non accettandone la fine, bramandone il ritorno con ogni briciolo della propria essenza.  
E guardando in faccia la realtà, lei non era altro che una ragazzina neanche ventenne, senza alcuna particolare attrattiva o qualità degne di nota: a meno che non si parlava della capacità di accettare ogni situazione pericolosa o comportarsi come una perfetta nerd. In quello, doveva ammetterlo, era un vero prodigio, un talento nato!  
Sbuffò una risata, Gudako, ripensando a tutto quello. Si era quasi convinta di non avere speranza alcuna: ma proprio allora, proprio in quel momento di totale rassegnazione, la fortuna aveva deciso di mandarle un segnale e Cupido si affrettò a scoccare la sua freccia. Una volta aver accettato il peggio, il meglio si era mostrato a lei, con i suoi occhi gialli, con i capelli mossi e grigi ed un carattere tanto difficile quanto attento e affascinante.  
Quando ciò accadde ogni timore venne messo di lato, ogni paura del tempo e del passato; vi era soltanto il presente ed era l’unica cosa a contar davvero. Così come le disse Da Vinci, in un giorno ad oggi lontano, con il suo solito sorriso bonario e gli occhi di chi aveva acquisito con il tempo una profonda saggezza:  
  
« _Se ti fermi ai “se” e i “ma” non riuscirai mai ad essere felice. Bisogna vivere il presente anche se il futuro riserva pene e tristezza. Per un singolo istante di pura e completa felicità vale persino la pena di accettare un futuro e profondo dolore. Perché in quel momento potrai aggrapparti alla memoria, in quel momento sarai certa di non aver avuto alcun rimpianto. In quel momento capirai che tutto è importante, e le gioie vissute, brevi o lunghe che siano state, saranno sempre il motivo per cui la vita è stata degna di esser vissuta._ »  
  
«Gudako! Gudako!»  
Il conte di Monte Cristo la stava chiamando, correndo in sua direzione sotto il sole cocente. Ella gli corse incontro, arrossendo di gioia e gettandogli le braccia al collo una volta averlo raggiunto. La luce più splendente sembrava avvolgerli e, in un primo momento, i due giovani dimenticarono qualsiasi cosa vi fosse intorno a loro: erano isolati dalla felicità del rincontro, dall’amore che li aveva riuniti. Perché Edmond era dovuto allontanarsi per settimane intere e non è un’esagerazione affermare che vi fosse stata persino la possibilità che non riuscisse a tornare indietro. Ma ce l’aveva fatta: qualsiasi cosa fosse successa durante quel periodo di assenza, ora era risolta e poteva tener fede alla sua promessa: quella che diceva che una volta esser tornato, il giorno seguente, sì, proprio il giorno seguente!, avrebbe sposato l’amata master di Chaldea.  
Ciò che avvenne in quella giornata possedeva, a tutti gli effetti, tutte le caratteristiche di un ritorno al passato. L’incontro con tre uomini in un locale, il concordare gli ultimi dettagli delle nozze…ogni cosa, pur minima che fosse, rimarcava degli eventi trascorsi che sfuggivano alla giovane futura sposa ma che non dovevano passare inosservati all’uomo di nome Edmond. Eppure così era: egli non notava alcuna somiglianza, forse perché pervaso dall’eccessiva felicità ben mascherata da uno sguardo serioso e sempre autorevole.  
  
Il giorno seguente fu un bel giorno. Il sole era puro e rilucente, il cielo privo di nubi. Il pranzo di fidanzamento era stato preparato nel medesimo luogo in cui i due giovani aveva incontrato quei sopracitati uomini. La sala era assai grande e illuminata da cinque finestre: sopra ognuna di esse, senza che nessuno ne conoscesse le motivazioni, vi era scritto il nome di un’importante città della Francia.  
Il pranzo era fissato per mezzogiorno, tuttavia vi era un carico di impazienti genti a camminar lì in tondo già dalle undici.  
Quando l’ora fu giunta, una piccola comitiva di donne raggiunse la sala. La sposa era al centro ed attorno lei vi erano le sue più care amiche, tra cui Mash, partita tempestivamente per raggiungerla e condividere con lei il giorno più felice. Se si fosse stati attenti, sarebbe stato possibile scorgere negli occhi di sconosciuti ospiti, sprazzi di perfidia e sogghigni sfuggenti; ma ahimè, com’era ovvio che fosse, i due giovani erano così felici da non vedere altri che loro stessi e la benedizione di quel giorno.  
Edmond era vestito con semplicità: scelse un abito che richiamasse la marina mercantile, che ne ricordasse l’uniforme. Gudako indossava un abito che richiamava le divinità greche: semplice, ma assai elegante. Eppure l’abbellimento migliore non era il vestito, né tantomeno i capelli raccolti o gli orecchini pendenti: di tutto quello, ciò che la faceva davvero risplendere era il sorriso, quel sorriso raggiante, simbolo di una felicità che stava davvero portandola a toccare il cielo con un dito. In quel momento ogni timore, ogni complicazione…non avevano alcuna ragione di esistere.  
Una volta seduti intorno alla tavola non tardarono ad arrivare i salami di Arles, le aragoste, i ricci di mare, le cappe, le ostriche; gli uomini scherzavano tra loro mentre sia Edmond che Gudako guardavano ripetutamente l’orologio in attesa delle nozze. Giacché mancava ancora per il matrimonio effettivo e i due fidanzati fremevano di eccitazione.  
Eppure in quella felicità perfetta, Gudako avvertì una spiacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, tale che riuscì a distrarla dai discorsi dei giovani uomini che ancor continuavano a parlar senza sosta. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, sentì Edmond pronunciare una strana frase più simile ad un presagio: « Ed è proprio questo che mi spaventa.» Diceva. «Mi sembra che l’uomo non sia fatto per essere così facilmente felice, che la felicità sia come quei palazzi delle isole incantate, le cui porte sono guardate da draghi; bisogna combattere per conquistarli, e io, per la verità, non so per quale merito abbia la fortuna di diventare il marito di Gudako.»  
Trascorsero altri minuti prima che Gudako guardasse per l’ultima volta l’orologio, alzandosi in piedi.  
«Andiamo? Suonano le due e siamo attesi per le due e un quarto.» Disse con dolce voce.  
Dantès seguì l’esempio della giovane, annuendo con un cenno del capo. «Sì, sì. Andiamo.»  
Quasi nel medesimo istante un rumore rintronò nelle scale, rumore di passi che salivano velocemente, accompagnati da voci ed un confuso urtarsi di armi. Furono tutti così sorpresi da rimanere in silenzio, mentre quei suoni rimbombarono fino a quando non raggiunsero la comitiva, dei quali membri si guardavano con aria attonita e confusa.  
«In nome della legge!» Gridò una voce, quella di un commissario, accompagnato da quattro soldati armati, condotti da un caporale. Vi fu un uomo sconosciuto a Gudako che tentò di calmare la situazione affermando che doveva esserci certamente un errore. Ma il commissario non lo ascoltò e continuò con quanto aveva da dire e domandare: «Chi di voi messieurs è Edmond Dantès?»  
Gli sguardi degli invitati si voltarono tutti in direzione del futuro sposo che, seppur molto turbato, fece un passo avanti mantenendo compostezza e dignità.  
«Sono io, monsieur.»  
«Edmond Dantès» Riprese il commissario. «Io vi dichiaro in arresto.»  
  
La scena mutò radicalmente. Gudako si trovava adesso in un luogo privo di confini e avvolto dall’oscurità più buia. Si guardò intorno, impaurita e con gli occhi lucidi, fino a quando non udì una voce all’interno della sua mente. Era una voce cupa, profonda e a lei tanto, tanto cara.  
«Qui è dove la storia ebbe inizio.» Diceva il Conte. «Qui gli amici si trasformarono in nemici; qui la felicità venne frantumata e l’innocenza e la genuinità di un uomo vennero contaminate dal rancore e la vendetta. Edmond Dantès vivrà ancora pochi anni, aggrappato alla sua luce passata, al suo animo buono e sincero, al ricordo di coloro che più amava. Poi la giustizia e la vendetta cominceranno a coesistere in lui. L’amabile semplicità diverrà profonda cultura; l’ingenuità cinico ingegno; lo sguardo puro, verrà sostituito da uno pregno di rabbia e malinconia. Quel giorno, ogni sogno, ogni cellula, ogni cosa di Edmond Dantès si dissolse per sempre, lasciando spazio ad un nuovo essere: il conte di Montecristo, dalle mille facce e i mille nomi.»  
Vide il conte attraverso un’immagine lontana. Voleva raggiungerlo ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. Voleva riprendere la sua mano e trascinarlo via, verso un lieto fine, verso l’amore che potevano vivere. Voleva ma non poteva.  
Ed Edmond ancora continuava a parlare, convinto, forse, di non essere ascoltato.  
«Edmond amò Mercedes, ma non poté mai sposarla. Il conte amò Haydèe e con lei fu felice. E tuttavia, il trono degli eroi gli ha strappato entrambe, gli ha negato entrambe le donne che aveva amato in vita come Edmond e come Conte di Monte Cristo. E quasi prendendosi gioco di lui, lo portò da una donna che sembra essere la reincarnazione di entrambe. Mercedes e Haydèe vivono in lei.  
…Ma non posso averle. Haydèe probabilmente non la rivedrò mai più, Mercedes non l’ho mai avuta. E lei…Gudako, morirà ancor prima che io possa rendermene conto. Eppure, al momento, sono io quello delegato in un regno dei morti capace di trovar contatto col mondo terreno; e lei invece è viva, è giovane e piena di speranze, così come lo ero io un tempo. Ah! Lei mi ricorderà fino alla fine che sono destinato a rincorrere una vendetta eterna, in cui prima o poi ciò che amo sfuggirà via dalle mie mani.  
Ed ecco…ecco perché lei non può avvicinarsi a me. Ecco perché non posso concederle nemmeno il beneficio del vagheggiamento così tipico delle ragazze innamorate. Vorrei potermi lasciare andare un’ultima volta: ma questo cuore ha già troppo tormento e rincorre sin troppi fantasmi.»  
  
Gudako si risvegliò singhiozzando, portando le ginocchia al petto. Sapeva che quel sogno fosse stato effetto del bond level che di giorno in giorno la legava a Dantès. D’ora in avanti ne avrebbe avuti sempre di più su di lui e la sua vita precedente.  
«Stupido», imprecava. «Stupido, stupido, stupido!»  
Giacché il suo cuore non poteva accettare una simile scusa, non quando si era lasciata persuadere dalle parole di Da Vinci, non quando aveva preso la sua decisione, accettandone le conseguenze.  
 _Per un singolo istante di pura e completa felicità vale persino la pena di accettare un futuro e profondo dolore._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi finalmente con una nuova oneshot! Ma non dovresti continuare la long su Gintama?  
> Come già accennavo, l'Università mi ruba molto tempo, pertanto non riesco -per adesso- a portare avanti i lavori a più capitoli. Tuttavia, di tanto in tanto, riesco a scrivere delle oneshot. L'evento di Fanwriter.it è capitato proprio a pennello con il mio desiderio di scrivere una Dantès x Gudako e mi ha persino dato un'idea! Pertanto spero davvero che la oneshot sia di vostro gradimento, nella speranza di poter scrivere amcora e molto presto.  
> Grazie a chi leggerà e alla prossima!


End file.
